An intelligent camera is one of important components in a smart home. Camera data collected by the intelligent camera may be pushed to a smartphone and other monitoring terminals of a user, so that the user can view it.
In conventional technologies, an account of an intelligent camera owner may share a usage permission of the camera with a specified account via a mobile phone client. The specified account, after obtaining the usage permission, can initiate a request to a server for viewing a real-time video of the camera. After verification, the camera sends compressed real-time video stream data to the mobile phone client to which the specified account is logged in, and then software in the mobile phone client can display the video content after decompression.